


That's Enough

by LightingMyWayHome



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Like right after the 'not your time to die' stream, Sleepy Bois Inc. Family Dynamic, anxiety attack, ghostbur deals with memory shit too, i think thats what it is, lots of fixing some shit, post exile, the boys rolling up to take care of Tommy, ya gotta open some wounds in order to heal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightingMyWayHome/pseuds/LightingMyWayHome
Summary: Post Tommy's realization that he really can't go back to L'Manberg.Tommy's all but given up on hope when a surprise visit from Techno turns everything around. The boys go home and, now that the SBI is back together, they're gonna make things right.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 566





	1. Dull Eyes

Dull blue eyes bore into the dirt wall, knees pressed into his chest. His arms wrap loosely around his legs, his chin resting on his kneecaps. Iron armor sits uselessly on the ground beside him, leaning against the bed.

“Hey Tommy!” Ghostbur’s cheerful voice comes from outside and Tommy tenses. “Tommy, you should come see what I’ve just made!” The incorporeal man pops into the dirt shack with a smile. “I think you’ll-” He stops, floating in the doorway and looking at Tommy in confusion. “Tommy?”

The boy closes his eyes and tilts his head down, letting his forehead press into his knees.

The ghost floats over and settles on the ground beside him. “Tommy, are you alright?”

“I wanna go home.” The blond says softly. “I wanna see my friends.”

“Well I can go ask Tubbo to come visit.” Ghostbur offers, leaning forward to try and peek at Tommy’s face. “I can go find Philza too! He hasn’t seen our vacation home yet!”

“This isn’t a vacation, Wilbur!” Tommy’s head snaps up, tears building up in his eyes. Wilbur leans away, nearly falling over himself with fear in his eyes. “Dream and Tubbo  _ banished me _ from L’Manberg, Wilbur! I can’t ever go back! I’m… I lost.” His voice cracks and tears start to spill, looking at the ground as he sniffles. 

“I-I lost, Wilbur. Tubbo picked L’Manberg over me and Dream’s got what he wanted…  _ I lost _ , Wilbur.” Tommy chokes out before curling into himself, burying his face into his knees. “I just wanna go home. I wanna go home.”

The ghost blinks, swearing to himself that this felt weirdly familiar before moving back to sit beside Tommy. He leans on the boy, letting his head rest on Tommy’s shoulder as the boy cries. Ghostbur sighs, closing his own eyes.

“I’m… I’m sorry Tommy. I wish I could do something to help.”


	2. We're Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno sees just how bad things have gotten since he last saw them.

Techno hums to himself as he walks towards the little encampment his brothers had built. Logstedshire or something, the thought of it made him chuckle. He could see Wilbur’s little house with it’s stripped wood wall, tucked into the woods, out of sight compared to Tommy’s dirt shack and tent- no wait, his “tnret”, that's what the sign had said.

A piece of tnt is tossed between his hands, thinking of how he could set up something new to mess with Tommy. Maybe just set up another pressure plate in an odd place so it goes off at random while he’s wandering around? Techno smiles and chuckles to himself. Yeah, that’d be funny.

“Hey Ghostbur!” He called, entering the little walled off area. “You wanna help me prank Tommy?!” The Pig King wanders into the little shack his ghostly brother had built. “Ghostbur? Yo, Wil, where are you?”

The building isn’t large and the ghost is nowhere to be found on the property… Techno sighs. “Probably with Tommy then.” He turns and leaves the walled land, before making his way up to where Tommy’s dirt shack sits. It’s sad, honestly, that Tommy is still so sure this is “only temporary”. L’Manberg had given him the boot, why couldn’t the younger see how right Techno was?

“Hey Ghostbur! Tommy!” He shoulders the door open and steps inside. Whatever he’d been about to say dies in his throat at what he sees.

Tommy, curled up against the wall, legs held close to his chest with his face buried into his knees, clothes scuffed and slightly torn. Wilbur, sitting beside him, eyes closed and leaning against the boy.

Techno’s hand clenches around the dynamite he’d been holding, his throat tightening. Wilbur’s eyes open slowly and he looks up at Techno.

“Oh, hello Techno.” His voice is softer than usual as he gives the King a small smile. “Sorry, it’s a bad time right now. Tommy’s sad.” His smile turns into a soft frown and a slight tilt of his head. “Did you know Tommy got banished from L’Manberg? He’s very upset about it.”

Techno bites his tongue, noting how Tommy didn’t even shift as Wilbur sat up.

“I was… aware, yeah.”

Wilbur shakes his head before looking back at Tommy sadly. “I didn’t know, I thought we were on vacation.” He turns his head and gives Techno a gentle smile. Techno feels his chest tighten at the tears starting to drip down the ghost’s cheeks. “Lads on tour, y’know?”

Wilbur wipes at his face with one arm, taking a deep breath. Techno looks between the two, feeling a twitch in his leg.

“I don’t know what to do Techno.” The specter admits, looking up at Techno helplessly.

The King feels his hand clench tighter, the dynamite vanishing into his inventory. He moves forward and kneels beside Tommy. He’s careful in his movements, situating one arm under the boy’s knees, the other around his waist before standing up. With his youngest brother held close, TechnoBlade gives Wilbur a stern look.

"Come on, Will. We're going home."

Wilbur gets up, floating along after Techno. "But Tommy can't go back to L'Manberg?"

Techno sighs and shakes his head. "Not  _ L'Manberg _ , Wilbur.  _ Home. _ " Wilbur's eyes widen as Techno starts walking out of the house and back the way he'd come from.

" _ Home _ home?!" Wilbur calls, hurrying after his brothers. "Like Phil's place?  _ Dad's _ place?"

TechnoBlade nods. He can't help the smile on his own face at how Wilbur beams excitedly.

"We're going to see Dad!" He flies about his two brothers, chattering about how happy he was.

It sure was a long time coming…


	3. Go To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets an unexpected house call.

The blond man flipped through another journal, eyes scanning the pages for something,  _ anything _ , that could help.

The kitchen table was littered with books of varying states of being, as well as plenty of loose paper with quickly scribbled notes on them. He sat at the head, hunched over and running hands through his hair.

Bags were starting to appear under his eyes from the sleepless nights spent pouring over these books.

A knock on the door snaps him from his focus, nearly making the man fall from his chair. He's quick to get up, dusting himself off.

"Coming, coming!" He calls, hurrying to the door. "Hang on!"

The door is thrown open and Phil rubs at his face. "Do you have any idea what hour it-" His thought is stopped when he realizes who is standing there.

Or, more importantly, who they're holding.

"Hi Dad!" Ghostbur pops up over Techno's shoulder with a wave. The oldest gives Phil a small nod.

"Hey Dad." He speaks softer, readjusting his hold on the youngest of Phil's sons. Phil feels sick at the sight, his youngest barely looked  _ alive _ , staring off into the air blankly.

"What happened?" He wastes no time, ushering them all inside and launching directly into worried parent mode. "Is he hurt? Were you fighting?!"

"It wasn't me." Techno says as he heads for the stairs. "I'm taking him to his room."

Phil stands at the bottom of the stairs, watching the two ascend. He leans against the banister, feeling worry tense his chest. Wilbur floats next to him.

"Tommy got banished from L'Manberg." He says, following as Phil makes for the kitchen. "He's very upset about it."

"You two did work real hard to win it back." Phil says softly as he sets about cleaning up the books.

His research could wait, his family needed him.

"But he was fine yesterday, he was on about how he was going to get back." Wilbur helps as best he can, grabbing some books and following his father to the shelves the books had come from.

"Something probably happened, he'll be alright." Phil slips the books into their places, being sure to tuck the loose notes into a drawer. It’s quiet for a few moments, Phil focusing on putting away the rest of his notes and research.

"... Do you think Alivebur could make Tommy feel better?" He freezes, clenching his hand around the book he was putting away. Slowly, Phil turns to his son, biting his lip.

Ghostbur looks at the books in his arms, leaning back in the air. His expression is sad and Phil feels a pang in his chest.

"Wil-"

"Alivebur did a lot of bad." The specter says slowly, putting the books away. “But Tommy seems to miss him a lot. I still… I still don’t remember a lot of things, but I know Tommy and Alivebur-” He stops, swallowing back his words. “Tommy and  _ I _ ,” He corrects softly. “Have been through a lot together.” 

Phil smiles softly at Wilbur nervously running his finger across the pages. The man reaches his hand out and gently takes Wilbur’s hand in his own, the ghost looking to him worriedly.

“He’s not upset because of me, is he Dad?” It’s so reminiscent of when they were small that Phil chuckles.

“No, Wil. It’s not your fault.” He reaches with his free hand to ruffle Wilbur’s hair, the ghost making a sound of surprise at the action. “He’s going through a rough time right now.” Phil takes his hands to hold his son’s face, meeting his worried eyes with a soft, assuring smile. “He won’t say it, but having you with him has probably helped him not break till now. He just needs to know someone’s still on his side.”

Wilbur’s expression softens, smiling as he nods. “Right.”


	4. Why Did You Leave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno does like a good big brother.

Techno is careful as he pushes the door open with his back, making sure to kick the door closed behind him.

He makes his way across the room, far cleaner than he remembered it ever being when they were kids. He won’t try setting Tommy on his bunk, far too high to do so safely, and instead settles the younger on the lower bunk as carefully as he can.

He hates how clearly he can remember seeing Tommy and Tubbo chasing each other up and down the ladder to the bunk bed, the two of them crashing on the lower bunk when one of them had a nightmare.

He hates remembering how much he used to care about Tubbo, back when the world was kinder.

He goes to stand, but stops at the gentle tug on his cape. Tommy's hand in gripping the fabric tightly, still staring off into space.

"This is your fault." The words are soft and hold no real venom. Techno kneels beside the bed, looking his brother in the eye. "If you hadn't betrayed L'Manberg, none of this would have happened."

"They were going to do this whether I tried to destroy L'Manberg or not." Techno unclips his cape and throws it over his brother, watching how the boy's hand trembles.

Tommy's eyes finally reach Techno's and tears start to spill. "You left me. You and Wilbur both left me." His voice is shaky with the sobs he won't let go. "You both left me, right when we had everything back."

"Tommy, I'm not having this argument again." Techno keeps his voice steady, though he's annoyed that  _ this _ is what Tommy continues to circle back to. He readjusts, sitting with his back to the bed. "I told you, the government wasn't going to make things better, even if you did win it back."

" _ But why did you leave? _ "

Techno freezes, every muscle tensing as Tommy's shaky hand grabbed at his shoulder, a fistful of the elder's shirt clutched tightly.

"I wanted for us all to stay. I-I wanted someplace we could all-” His words stop as he chokes on a sob and, as much as Techno wants to turn around and hug him, he knows Tommy hates it. Hates breaking in front of people, so instead, he reaches over his shoulder and squeezes the boy’s hand.

“It was gonna be our new home.” Tommy whimpers. “So Dad could come live with us too. It was… He was gonna be proud a-and we were gonna be able to stay together and-”

The boy’s voice dies as he starts sobbing, pulling Techno’s cape over his face. He shakes and curls into himself, clutching Techno’s hand tightly with both of his now. The elder simply takes a deep breath, leans his head back against the mattress and lets his eyes close.

"I'm sorry."


	5. Memories Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur has his own issues, Phil’s gonna be there for his boys.

Ghostbur floats around the kitchen, following Phil as the man prepares a pot of stew on the stovetop. Despite his incorporeal form, he feels his stomach grumble at the thought of a home cooked meal. It's been so long since he'd eaten Phil's cooking, or anyone's for that matter.

“Could you grab me some potatoes, Wil?” Phil asks as he chops up some carrots.

“They’re… in the cabinet by the sink?” He starts floating towards said cabinet, looking back at his Dad with a smile. Phil nods, chuckling under his breath. Ghostbur happily ducks down to pull out a few potatoes, his eyes drawn to the drawer above the cabinet, which still hangs slightly, on not completely screwed on rails no one ever bothered to fix.

He closes the cabinet and dumps the spuds into the sink. He hears Phil humming and takes the moment to watch the man sway his head as he works. He can’t help but think of how he used to get under Phil’s feet while he was cooking, wanting to help but too small to do much beyond finding whatever ingredients were needed.

The specter turns back to the sink and scrubs the potatoes with the heel of his palm before realizing it's doing nothing. He stares at his hands in confusion before the realization hits.

_ Right… ghost. _

He picks up a washcloth that had been sitting in the dish rack and uses that to scrub the potatoes instead. He bites his lip, focusing on the potato.

His mind start spewing up memories of being in this kitchen, helping Phil cook- couldn’t have been more than a few years ago- running around with Techno and being trouble for their father, chasing Tommy through with demands for Phil to stop the boy from stealing something of his- the memories whiz through his mind at a dizzying speed, enough to distract him from what he’s doing.

He stops and presses one hand to the counter and tries to pin any memory down before it’s gone again. His breathing speeds up and his eyes no longer focus on the sink.

Memories continue to whizz before his eyes, some good, some bad, but he’s left chasing the nothingness left behind with each one, feeling more lost with each memory that slips through his fingers.

Suddenly, he’s being shaken and a voice he can’t understand is calling to him. He struggles, trying to follow the voice out of this dizzying maze in his mind. His body is trembling but he feels his fingers wrap around someone else’s hand. He clings to them like a lifeline, trying to follow it back to reality.

“ _ WIL! _ ” Comes Phil’s voice and Ghostbur jolts, his other hand flying up to grab Phil’s arm like a terrified child.

His eyes are wide, searching the room in a frantic flurry of grabbing and turning his head this way and that. Hands grab his face and suddenly, the ghost is staring into familiar blue eyes clouded with concern.

“Wil, take a deep breath. Breathe, you’re okay.” Ghostbur struggles to do what Phil says, taking shuddery breaths and gripping the hands cupping his face. When did he sit down? He doesn’t remember and the thought of another memory lost has him tearing up.

It’s a mess of blurry colors and his throat is raw, but the next thing he knows, Ghostbur is gripping Phil’s sleeve with his face buried into the man’s shoulder, black and silver wings shielding him from the world. A hand is running through his hair and he can hear his father murmuring softly. Some part of him recognizes him humming along to a song but he can’t place it at the moment.

“You’re okay, you’re okay, I’m here.” Phil says softly. “I’ve gotcha, Wil. I’ve gotcha.” He can only feel himself sob and shake, struggling to breathe. “I’ve got ya, you’re alright.”

He’s not sure how long it takes, but he’s hesitant to pull away even when he’s able to even his breathing. Phil doesn’t force him to either, just sits and holds him, softly assuring him between hummed lullabies.

A sniffle and he lets out a slow breath.

“You good?” Phil asks, making no move to pull away until the specter nods. Phil cups his face, eyes searching his face. “Scared me for a minute there, mate.” He chuckles dryly, his smile relieved. “What happened?”

Ghostbur frowns and averts his gaze, suddenly unable to explain himself. His chest aches and, if he had a heart to beat, it’d be hammering in his throat.

Phil sighs softly and nods. “Okay, we’ll get to that. Think you can get up?”

Shakily, he nods and Phil helps the younger man to his feet. They get to the kitchen table and Ghostbur is relieved to sit in a chair. It’s only then that he notices Phil’s wings are still out, folded behind the man’s back instead of stretched out to shield his trembling form.

Phil pulls another chair up and sits beside his spectral son. The blond man leans his arms on his knees, watching as Ghostbur takes deep breaths to calm himself.

“Wil? Still with me?” The brunet nods slowly and Phil sighs in relief, his head hanging. “Good, good.”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles weakly and Phil’s quick to look up at him.

“No, nonono, you’re okay.” He reaches out and pats his son’s arm. “Just worried me, that’s all. You’re okay, and that’s what matters.” Phil smiles and Ghostbur manages to smile back though it’s tinged with more sadness than his usual expression. “Do you wanna talk about it? What happened?”

Ghostbur draws his legs up into the chair and takes a long deep breath, thinking. Phil immediately sits up, gesturing to preemptively calm him.

“You don’t have to, it’s okay, really-”

“I think,” Ghostbur starts, fingers clenching around the fabric of his clothes. “I think… I’m forgetting more.”


End file.
